Arco E Flesh
by Skumfuk
Summary: Speedy também foi criança,muito sofrimento para um garoto só,mas será que tudo vai melhorar para ele?


Arco e Flesh

Descrição:Os Jovens Titãs não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

Essa é a minha primeira fic de muitas outras fanfics que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da Songfic:Essa fic é inspirada na vida de Arqueiro Vermelho na tudo muito bem feito em minha opniã muito mais zelo nessa,porque a história é marcante e eu simplesmente amei...Então ai tá!

Arco e Flesh Parte I

Nome: Roy William Harper Junior

Nascimento:26 de Fevereiro de 1995

Nacionalidade:Estados Unidos E.U.A

Cidade:Gotham City

Personalidade:Pele branca,Cabelos ruivos,Olhos Verdes.

Sua História:

Nascido em Gotham City com seu pai Roy William Harper...

Brincando com meus brinquedos,mordendo várias coisas porque meus dentes de traz ainda não nasceram...huum que gostoso...essa babá é tão sem graça,ela nem fala comigo...só faz as coisas de casa,arruma,limpa,e faz minha mamadeira...tá ela cuida um Montão de mim...mas hoje eu tô tendo impressão que ela tá preocupada...meu pai ainda não chegou...tô com saudade dele...Mas isso continua uma DELICÍA...tá o telefone tocou...ela atendeu...tá com a cara feia que só...meu Deus ela tá chorando...ela tá olhando pra mim...ela tá vindo...me abraçar...Nossa não sabia que a TPM da mulheres as deixavam tamm loucas (crazy crazy crazy)...deve ter brigado com o namorado...agora tá me agarrando...eh munhéee num tenho culpa disso namm...vou gritar com ela pera...

''AHHHHHHH''

''Eu sei eu sei...seu papai te deixou...mas você vai ficar bem,eu vou fazer de tudo pra que isso aconteça,eu prometo''e abraçou ele mais forte.

Tá depois disso,não lembro mais de nada...

Me lembro que eu cheguei em um lugar feio,com gente feia,mas eres eram até chamavam de Royzinho e Harpinho...ôh ques nomes feio mano! Mas tá...eu fico aqui até meu pai chegar...além de que ele tá demorando,eu vou esperar...

Tempos depois...

''Eu ainda me lembro do meu pai,ele era loiro,com olhos verdes,pra uma mulher ele era bonito...mas vocês ainda não me diseram o que foi que aconteceu com fiquei esperando ele como vocês me falavam quando eu era pequeno,e até hoje eu espero,porfavor me explica Valente!''Roy estava com seis anos,e já era um menino muito inteligênte.

''Roy,eu acho mesmo que já tá na hora de você saber isso''Ele era um homem alto e com cabelos pretos,gostava muito de arco e flecha''Seu pai Harper morreu depois de tentar salvar três de meninas,uma delas era minha filha,e as outras minha irmãs.Não sei como começou o incêndio,só sei que o fogo era alto e não dava pra ver nada até que seu pai chegou e me disse pra ele que tinha mais gente lá e ele foi atraz,mas nunca mais voltou,então já que ele me salvou eu fiz a questão de te adotar e te ter como meu filho,e até hoje te encino com o maior amor,porque quero muito que você seja um exelente homem.''Ele explicou até não poder mais.

''Então quer dizer que meu pai morreu queimado na floresta e ainda não foi achado? Mas isso é um absurdo eles diviam procurar mais...eu ainda sinto falta dele...mas você também é legal...eu gosto de você,mas porque esconder por tanto tempo de mim ?''

''Não queria que você soubeçe tão cedo...eu sinto muito...''

''Tudo bem...eu sei que você não tem culpa e só está tentando me proteger...mas eu nunca vou esquecer do meu pai...os poucos que eu lembro são bastante pra mim,vou pra sempre guardar as fotos dele comigo...''

''Eu gosto muito de você ser tão compreencivo,eu elogio muito isso parabéns,e se lembre que eu te amo como meu filho de sangue''E deu um abraço em Roy.

Roy subiu as escadas,e ficou no seu quarto olhando as fotos de seu pai e dele.

My Dear Father

Nunca vou esquecer de você,você será sempre o

Meu Querido Pai

Com Amor: Roy William Harper Junior.

Roy acabava de escrever atraz de uma foto dele e seu pai no parque.

''Royyyy!''Uma voz chamava lá em baixo,era seu pai adotivo ''Vamos brincar lá fora ?''

''Sim!''e Roy saiu correndo deixando as fotos em cima de sua cama.

A casa era muito grande,Arco Valente era rico,com eranças de seus pais que foram tinha sua casa na Reserva de Índios Navajos,e ele era o mais rico.

Arco valente era fascinado por Arcos e flechas e tinha aprendido muito com os Índios,e encinava a Roy do mesmo jeito que tinha feliz por alguém ter a mesma paixão que ele pelo herói Arqueiro dois assistiam filmes de heróis querendo ver o Arqueiro.

Roy tinha sido treinado desde pequenininho e estava indo muito bem com a flecha.

''Tá vamos apostar quem consegue atirar no circulo que tá lá em cima''Falava Valente.

''Tá bom,mas você começa!''Roy aprovava sua decisão e apontava para uma placa com um circulo vermelho bem no alto de um coqueiro.

Valente jogou primeiro e quase acertou o circulo,mas não em seguida foi Roy,que acertou de primeira.

''É isso ai menino!Tá bem melhor do que eu ein!''Ele estava feliz.

''Ah não foi nada..''

''Aiii,meu Deus''

''O que foi? eu acertei um passarinho?''Roy perguntava chegando perto de Valente olhando para a direção da flecha.

''Não,eu estou com uma forte dor no peito,me ajude a ir para casa...''Ele se apoiava com as mãos no ombro do menino que o acompanhava até em casa.

Chegando lá ele foi andando devargar até a cama,e deitou-se.

''O que você tem ?''Roy estava preocupado.

''Eu estou bem filho vai chamar sua mãe''Ele falava raspado.

''Ta bom''Ele foi até a cozinha chamar Dianah que esta cuidando do almoço.

''Dianah,o meu pai não tá muito bem não,ele tá te chamando deitado na cama.''

''Tô indo''Ela tirou o avental depressa e foi até o quarto onde o homem estava.

O que será que deu nele...virose...resfriado...bronquite...sinusite...diarréia...não diarréia não...hãm talvez um problema sério de coração...ele está com dor no peito...é isso ai!

Roy subiu depressa depois de ter concluido seus pensamentos.

''Pai eu acho que você está com um problema grave de coração,e precisa trata-lo urgêntemente!''

''Menino vira essa boca pra lá,ele só ficou com falta de ar nada mais!''

''Ahhh,então era bronquite...''Ele pensava com a mão no queixo.

''Eu estou bem Harper,pode ficar sucega...''Ele não completou até mais uma vez a dor vim novamente e ele começava a não sentir a mão esquerda,era sim em problema grave de coração.

''Eu vou chamar um médico agora!'' e Dianah saiu desesperada.

''Eu não quero que você morra,já não é bastante o papai nunca mais vim me buscar ?''Roy perguntava chegando perto com lágrimas nos olhos.

''Eu vou ficar bem,quem tem que se preocupar sou eu com você,desse jeito você vai ficar muito maria-mole menino,sem choro!porque homem não chora!''Além de tudo ele era um homem muito ignorante.

''Tá bom''Ele seca as lágrimas rápidamente antes de qualquer um chegar até o quarto.

''Já chamei o médico ele está a caminho!''

''Ok e fala pra ele que é frescura minha...''E ele dava uma risada abafada,e aos poucos estava entortando a boca,ele estava extremamente estranho até ele apagar.

Dianah gritava e Roy chegou bem perto dele gritando pra ele acordar,mas nada resolvia.

Ele abriu os olhos e não falava nada.O médico chegou e prestou socorro,fazendo com que seu coração voltasse com a força normal.O médico decide leva-lo no hospital,mas o homem não aceita e diz que quer ficar em casa que ele não precisa final antes do médico sair fala que ele teve um A.V.C. e precisa se tratar em um ,sobem até o quarto para insistir na causa do hospital.

''Por favor meu querido...nós amamos você e nós não queremos que nada de mal aconteça com você.''Dianah pedia.

''Não,eu não vou''

''Por favor pai por mim e pela Dianah''Roy não tinha a mania e gosto de chama-la de mãe,não iria aceitar qualquer mulher para ser sua mãe.

''Não e agora eu vou dormir''

Ele virou de lado e dormiu.

É pessoal,eu vou fazer a mesma coisa virar pro lado e ir dormir!

Já é meia noite e ainda estou escrevendo,estou extremamente cansada!

Eu combinei comigo mesma para dormir mais tarde hoje porque nos ultimos dois dias eu não conseguia dormir depois das cinco da manhã,então agora eu estou acabada,eu tenho que acordar seis da manhã e tô escrevendo.O resto da casa tá no sono profundo!

Bom esse capitulo foi cansativo,fala sério!

Não teve tanto animooo!Porque eu tô sem animo,mas amanhã prometo eu vou fazer o segundo e ultimo capitulo da songfic muito mais animada!

Eu tô anciosa mesmo é para começar T.M.A. só no meio dessa fic que vocês vão descobrir o significado da sigla!E também tô anciosa para as fics:

Amantes 12Hs P/ Dia

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem

Não estou casada,estou ''AMARRADA!''

Entrada para o novo S da turma T

Sim eu estou com muitas fics na mente,já que eu fiquei sete meses sem PC,e agora ganhei de niver um notebook e estou mega feliz!

Beijoos pessoal até a proxima!E prometo que será muito mais

DIvertida!

Arco e Flesh Parte II

Descrição:Olá de novo pessoal,agora são 14:14 da tarde,quero ver em quanto tempo acabo a ultima parte dessa fic!Como eu prometi será muito mais divertida porque agora estou sem sono e muitas idéias para recolocar essa fic e agora que eu descobri como usa o ''?'' que tá em baixo do ''W'' foi difícil mas ai tá!

Segundo capitulo saindo!

Arco e Flesh Parte II

Após ter na cama,Roy se preocupava em ficar sem ele,e ele não era adotado com os papéis acinados,então qualquer um poderia ir busca-lo se quizesse.

Os dias se passavam,e o velho insistia em ficar em casa,dizia que se fosse para morrer,preferia ficar em casa do quer ir há um hospital ficar preso em uma maca no meio do corredor passando fome.

Ele estava sem tomar remédios e a situação de agravava cada vez mais.

Roy entrou em seu quarto e ficou pensando...

Mas porque?Meu Deus do céu,eu descobri esses dias a verdade,tentei não parecer tão comovido com a noticia que meu pai estava morto,mas pra mim aquilo foi quase o fim,eu queria saber porque não me falaram antes,eu fiquei esperando...eu pensei que ele tinha arranjado uma mulher e ter preferido me esquecer,mas agora eu sei a verdade...Por favor eu não quero que meu outro pai morra,eu estou sofrendo com a morte de um agora a morte de outro?É complicado para uma criança da minha só peço,que se ele se for me leve para uma melhor do que essa,não quero ficaar aqui nessa casa lembrando do meu pai...Por favor eu imploro...Obrigada por mais esse dia que ele ainda está aqui...muito obrigada.

Roy finalmente abre os olhos e olha para a parede vazia de seu ouve um choro vindo do quarto de seu pai e vai chega lá ve Dianah chorando ao pé da cama,e Valente está bem pálido..Ele tinha ido.

''Por favor pai não me deixa!''Roy implorava várias vezes chorando.

Dianah liga para a ambulância e eles mandam um carro para carregar os corpos,logo ele seria sempre falava que queria ser enterrado em um simitério lá perto,e ele pedia para que não tocasse nada,nenhuma foi feito,a familia,amigos e vizinhos estavam lá,apoiando somente Dianah,era como se Roy não existia,ou existia mas não era da familía,ao menos conhecido.

Roy foi andando,indo embora,pois não conseguiu nem se quer ver o caixão,não ficaria mais ali para ver Dianah sendo paparicada por suas amigas e familíares.

Chegando em casa,percebeu o quão pesado estava o clima,a casa vazia sem nenhum som,só de seus passos indo até seu uma jaqueta preta que estava vestindo,e ficou só com sua blusa branca,se deitou e acabou pegando no sono,quando ele acordou já era tarde,e Dianah estava na porta,entrou e foi até perto do menino.

''Qual é o seu problema Roy?''

''Porque?''Eles estavam se olhando ainda com Roy deitado.

''Você sai de fininho não avisa ninguém,vem pra casa pra dormir não é?''Ela estava ignorante o tanto quanto podia.

''Não,não é isso,seus familiares nem deixaram eu chegar perto do caixão,eu não recebi atenção de ninguém,era como se só você estivesse lá,e eu não fosse filho dele.''

''Você não é filho dele se ainda não percebeu!''

''Eu sei mas eu considero''

''Fala sério,você não aturava o Valente,só ficava aqui porque você não tem nada, seu pai não deixou nada pra você,só sobrenome mesmo''Ela ria.

''Ele só deixou isso pra mim,porque ele foi atráz de sua Maldita filha idiota!''Ele gritava.

''Olha como você fala comigo da minha filha seu desgraçado!''Ela gritava também.

''Eu faço o que for pra não ficar com você sua Vagabunda!''

''VAGABUNDA É A SUA MÃE''

''Ela é mesmo igual á você,vai saber se você não é minha mãe sua vagabunda,ou ao menos saber se foi focê que colocou fogo na floresta,para matar sua filha,marido e cunhadas,do jeito que você é uma cobra!''

''Você vai sair daqui agora!''Ela pega ele pela blusa e arrasta-o até a porta ''Agora você vai dormir ai,seu bonzão''E fecha a porta,entra roda pela casa e Roy vê que ela está fazendo uma ligação e logo desliga.

Roy se senta na terra e fica desenhando com os dedos,estava tudo vazio e quieto até chegar um um homem de dentro e entra na casa se levanta correndo e vai até o cantinho da janela ver o que estava estava beijando aquele homem o qual ele não conhecia.

''Ahhh quer dizer então que ela tem um amante?''Roy observava os dois subindo a escada.

Ele saiu de perto depois de um tempo e notou que a luz do quarto estava ligada.

''Mas ele ainda nem morreu direito e ela já traz um homem pra dentro de casa!''Ele olhava para cima ''Sabe de uma coisa,vou entrar e tomar meu banho!''Roy ia devargar e abria a porta que estava só encostada como o homem estranho tinha deixado.

Ele sobe silênciosamente,e vai até a porta do quarto de Dianah que estava feichada e escuta arregala os olhos e sai para seu quarto pegar sua toalha e tomar banho.

''Mas que coisa estranha...credo...deixa eu ir tomar banho é melhor eu esquecer isso''

Segue seu banho e vai para seu quarto dormir mas não ão começa a olhar as estrelas e fazer pedidos para umas delas.

''Eu queria te pedir para que amanhã seja um dia especial,que aconteça uma coisa boa e nova...não sei se vai se realizar,mas sei que você pode me ouvir...então por favor,me tire daqui...não quero ficar com essa bruxa...ela me odeia e eu odeio ela,não tenho um motivo pra gostar dela.E faz com que ela não saiba que eu estou aqui,ela ainda acha que eu tô lá fora...Hammm boa noite estrela''Assim ele colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu mais relaxado do que todos os outros dias.

Assim o dia amanhece,sol lindo e ele acorda com um bom humor indispensá para o dia lá fora na mesma janela que olhava as estrelas antes de se arruma,e desce,não acha Dianah lá,sobe denovo e vai até o quarto dela,as coisas dela não estão mais tinha ido embora!

''Nossa ela é um amor de pessoa!Nunca tinha percebido isso!''

A campainha toca e ele desce rápidamente e vai até a porta,abre e encontra uma pessoa que ele sonhava noites e noites,e agora simplesmente se realizava...Chapéu,flechas,e arcos indispensáveis,mas o melhor era o Arqueiro Verde que estava vivinho da silva ali na sua porta.

''Olá garoto!''

''O-o-i-I''

''Tudo bem?''

''Ahm siiim''

''Humm..posso entrar?''

''Sim cláro!''

Arqueiro Verde entra e vê que a casa não é nem um pouco humilde para o que ele esperava,mas não podia falar nada,sua casa era um luxo só,já que ele era um bilionário.

''Legal sua casa,cadê sua mãe?''

''Obrigada,aaah ela fugiu hoje de manhã,e meu pai morreu esses dias!''Ele já não ligava para como as palavras estavam saindo,o Arqueiro dos seus sonhos estava ali dentro de sua casa conversando com ele.

''Nossa ela fugiu?mas ela não levou nada...eu sinto muito pelo seu pai...''

''Ah ele é o meu segundo pai que morre...é ruin,muito ruin...Ah sim ela fugiu levou só as coisas dela e foi com um homem com um carro bem elegânte,ele devia ser bem de vida''

''É!bom eu soube que você gosta muito de arco e flecha,e resolvi apostar com você quem é melhor!''

''Ah tudo bem nessa eu já sou bem experiente!''

''Vamos tentar acabar com um crime que está acontecendo e vamos ver quem é mais rápido!''

''Ok!Mas eu vou com essa roupa?''Ele apontava para ele mesmo.

''Sim só vou te emprestar essa mascara''E colocou a mascara nos olhos do menino.

''Eu me sinto um super herói agora!''

''Sim! Vamos!''

Ele foram até o local marcado,estava vazio,parecia com um tunel mas era quadrado,com portas trancadas até que Arqueiro viu os bandidos e foram atacar com as era a primeira vez de Roy,ele se sentia muito desafiado,os bandidos parecem não parar nunca!Mas eles conseguiram tomar o controle e pegaram todos os a policia da região e foram embora.

''Você é mais rápido do que eu''Arqueiro Verde falava com um tom de desanimo.

''Não sou não!você é melhor e bem mais treinado,eu só tive aulas de atirar arco e flecha em arvores''

''Sim você é bem melhor do que eu!''Ele abria um sorriso.

''Ahh você é insistente''

''Então quer dizer que você está abandonado em casa?''

''Sim''

''Você foi adotado legalmente?''

''Não,nunca assinaram nenhum papel,estava como se eu fosse criado por meu pai de sangue que já morreu há muito tempo''

''Quantos anos você tinha quando seu pai morreu?''

''Um ano e sete meses''

''Muito tempo''

''Sim muito''

''Você quer ficar comigo e ser meu filho?''

''O que?''Roy olhava sem acreditar em nada daquilo.

''Eu vou atraz dos papeis e te terei como meu filho adotivo para todos verem,e não será assim escondido''

''Mass..''

''É melhor do que você ficar na sua casa sosinho''

''Sim eu quero!''

Eles foram para a casa do Arqueiro e chegando lá,viu que a casa dele era sete vezes maior do que a bonito por dentro,escadas e tudo mais,era elegante.

''Nossa!que casa ein!''

''Bem vindo a sua casa!''

''Ham posso te perguntar o seu nome?''

''Sim''

''Qual é o seu nome?''

''É Oliver Queen''

''Legal! o meu inteiro é Roy William Harper Junior''

''Grande né!''

''Sim é!''

''Vamos ver o seu quarto''

Subiram as escadas e foram até o quarto de porta tinha uma placa como em todos os quartos,mas o mais impressionante era que na porta de seu quarto já estava escrito ''Roy Harper'' e ele se surpreendeu.

''Meu nome aqui?''

''Bom é que eu já tava de olho em você a um tempinho''Assim abriram a porta e entraram.

O quarto era lindo,nas paredes um tom de azul céu ainda mais claro,carpete cinza,pequenas lampadas embutidas em todo o quarto,fazendo um extremo brilho,e o mais bonito era uma foto de Harper já introduzida na parede como um porta retrato bem grande,era ele sorrindo com só dois dentinhos embaixo de uma arvore e atraz uma lagoa,era linda a imagem.

''Só um tempinho?Você conseguiu minhas fotos...meu Deus...é lindo''

''Sim foi eu que criei tudo,bom se aconchegue-se..''Ele já ia feichando a porta quando antes de sair olhou pra traz e disse ''Você já é meu filho,a adoção foi confirmada ontem...Então se sinta em casa..''E saiu.

Harper não acreditou e caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar.

''Obrigada por tudo!''Ele agradescia no meio das lágrimas.

Acabei as 15:50 e amei ter escrito tudo isso!

Agora to curtindo a musica da Avril Lavigne ''Complicated''

Sou fã da Avril e da banda Sum 41!

Agora esperem a proxima do Wally...lá vem mais animo!

A proxima será a mais animada das três fics!

beijoos tenho que buscar meu irmão!


End file.
